Over a last few years, there has been a tremendous increase in the volume as well as diversity of multimedia content generated by a multitude of sources. Exposed to a variety of content choices, users are exhibiting diverse preferences for content and their preferences often depend on the context in which they consume content. To satisfy the users demand for such diverse content, various content providers have emerged which gather content from numerous multimedia sources. Generally, the content providers capture live multimedia content such as, sports event, audio release event, television shows, and the like at any point of time and location. The content provider broadcasts the same live multimedia content to all the users. A key challenge presently for the content providers is td accurately predict what type of content each of its users prefer in a certain context, and adapt these predictions to the evolving user preferences, contexts and content characteristics.
In the existing systems, the content providers provide same content to all its users. However, the user who is currently viewing the content might not be equally interested in all parts/portions of the content, especially the live multimedia content. In such scenario, in case the content provider is not broadcasting the user interested portion or content, the user of the existing systems may every time search and cross check whether any other content providers are broadcasting the user interested portion or content. This makes the process time consuming and cumbersome. Hence, there is a need for a robust and efficient mechanism for automatically detecting interest level of the user in a certain portion of the content and seamlessly providing more information corresponding to the same content to the user.
The information disclosed in this background of the disclosure section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.